


Hot and Cold

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Donna and the Doctor can bicker about practically anything. Even cuddling.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing another one of the stack of tumblr prompts I've got waiting to be completed. You should probably be expecting more of these over the coming days. Enjoy!

For all his talk of superior Time Lord biology, there was absolutely one thing Donna could not stand about being in a relationship with an alien.

“What do you mean, you don’t want to cuddle?” Her Spaceman was openly pouting after she’d declined, and the expression was making Donna wish she could just take back the words.

“It’s not that I don’t  _ want _ to,” she said, lying on her side at the very edge of her side of the bed. “I just have conditions.”

The Doctor arched one of his rather impressive eyebrows. “Conditions?”

“Yeah. Well, just the one, really.” She tried thinking of a nice way of putting it, but decided she might as well go all in now that she’d said it. “I don’t like it when you touch me with your feet.”

If anything, he looked even more confused. “Why?”

“Cos they’re cold!”

“Cold?”

“ _ Yes _ !” She enunciated, practically drawing it out into two syllables. Honestly, he really shouldn’t have needed her to spell it out.

He frowned. “Well, that’s hardly my fault. I run at a lower body temperature than you do.”

That had her sitting up. “Oh, so because I’m the human, it’s my fault?”

“No,” he answered, then immediately opened his mouth again. “Well, you do have to admit you are particularly sensitive to temperature changes, Donna, even for a human.”

Donna felt entirely justified yanking all the blankets over to her side. “Well, so  _ sorry _ for not having expert control over my homeostasis or whatever it is.”

The Doctor blanched. “Donna, I didn’t mean—”

“Is it wrong that I know when and how I’m comfortable? To like having things a certain way?”

“No.”

She knew she was just prattling on now, but she’d worked up a full head of steam so it was onwards. “I don’t like getting surprised by cold feet. And when you crawl in at God knows what hour like you did the other night, it wakes me up. Some of us actually like to sleep, you know.”

“Have you really not been sleeping because of me?” 

He actually sounded guilty about it, and it brought her up short.

“Not- not really. I mean, yeah, it wakes me up, but I’m not lying there for hours or anything. I like you being there better than not.” Donna rubbed at her eyes and rolled over onto her other side to try and avoid looking at him. “I’m just getting shirty.”

“So...would you prefer cuddling to not?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? You warm up eventually anyway.”

“Well, that’s conduction at work,” the Doctor stated. “The heat from your warmer feet transferring to mine.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“I could wear socks,” he offered. “Would that help?”

Donna glanced over her shoulder at him. “Do you like wearing socks to bed?”

He made a face as he apparently had to think about it. “I haven’t really done so recently...I’m sure I could get used to it again, though.”

If she agreed with him, he’d probably do it for her. And yet she felt silly for even bringing it up in the first place. It wasn’t like she wore socks to bed, either. Bit presumptuous of her to dictate his sleepwear.

Donna sighed. “You can put your cold feet on me.”

She’d hardly finished speaking before he’d snuggled up behind her, tangling their legs up and definitely catching her bare ankle with his freezing toes. Donna tried not to squirm too badly.

“A true romantic at heart, you are.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled. “Just hurry up and conduct some heat already.”

He kissed the corner of her smile. “Now there’s an idea.”

So much for an early night.


End file.
